Warm Embrace
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Pelukan dari seorang ibu tentu terasa hangat dan nyaman, bukan? Tetapi entah mengapa Sarada juga menginginkan yang lain—pelukan seorang ayah./"Ne, Mama. Apakah Papa menyayangiku?"/For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2015.


Warm Embrace

.

Written by Aihara Aya

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

#5

.

Rating : K+

.

SasuSakuSara Canon for Fiction

.

Pelukan dari seorang ibu tentu terasa hangat dan nyaman, bukan? Tetapi entah mengapa Sarada juga menginginkan yang lain—pelukan seorang ayah./"Ne, Mama. Apakah Papa menyayangiku?"/ **For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2015.**

.

.

.

.

"Sarada, apa hal yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?" tanya Chouchou.

Manik onyx hitamnya menatap langit biru cerah dibalik kacamata frame merahnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil dan menjawab,

"Mungkin... pelukan dari Mama."

* * *

"Aku berangkat." gadis berkacamata merah itu membetulkan posisi sepatu hitamnya sebelum mulai beranjak dari teras rumahnya, tak lupa dengan membawa tas berwarna krem miliknya seperti sehari-hari. Baru saja ia akan melangkah pergi, suara sahutan—yang dirinya tebak berasal dari dapur rumahnya—membuatnya kembali menoleh ke dalam.

"Tunggu, Sarada!" sosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda sebahu muncul dari balik pintu dapur yang tersenyum lebar sambil bergegas menghampirinya, Haru—ah, tidak—Uchiha Sakura, ibunya.

Sakura menyentuh sesaat pipi kanan Sarada, "Hati-hati di jalan. Belajar yang giat di akademi, oke?"

"Oke." Sarada tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya Sakura berjongkok pelan dan kedua tangan besarnya merangkul lembut leher Sarada, memberinya pelukan hangat yang selalu dinanti dirinya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat.

Selang beberapa detik, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berteriak kecil ke arah ruang tamu, "Sasuke-kun! Sarada akan berangkat ke akademi."

Sarada melirik sebentar ke dinding yang dimana dibaliknya adalah ruang tamu—tempat ayahnya berada—sambil berharap sedikit setidaknya ayahnya itu akan berjalan menghampiri dan tersenyum sebelum dirinya berangkat pergi, tetapi sepertinya hal itu agak mustahil mengingat yang dilakukan pria berambut hitam itu setiap pagi adalah,

"Hn."

... menyahut kecil tanpa bertatap muka dengan Sarada sama sekali.

Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sarada lagi, "Nah, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang, bukan? Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Sarada mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berangkat meninggalkan rumah bersimbol _uchiwa_ itu.

* * *

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian boleh istirahat selama satu jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai lagi." Aburame Shino, salah satu _sensei_ di kelas Sarada, menutup sesi belajar pertama sebelum akhirnya pria yang menggunakan kacamata—atau penutup mata yang agak mencolok bentuknya—itu keluar kelas, membuat seisi ruangan menjadi ribut.

Melihat beberapa murid mulai mengeluarkan bekal atau makanan ringan, Sarada juga membuka ikatan kain penutup _bento_ berwarna merah miliknya yang tentu saja, bekalnya dibuat oleh Sakura sendiri. Tangan kirinya mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan Sakura, namun gadis berambut hitam itu nampak sedikit gelisah terlihat dari tingkahnya yang mendesah pelan sambil memakan bekalnya perlahan.

"Hhh..."

"Ng? Ada apa, Sarada?" tanya Chouchou. Mereka berdua memang tidak duduk bersebelahan saat belajar, namun layaknya dua orang sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan, gadis bermarga Akimichi itu selalu duduk di samping Sarada ketika waktu istirahat tiba, sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang favoritnya, tentu saja.

"Tak terasa ujian kelulusan sudah dekat, ya..." jawabnya.

"Hu-um. Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir, kau seorang Uchiha sih." pernyataan Chouchou tidak diindahkan Sarada, dia sudah bosan dengan orang-orang yang selalu memuji dirinya dikarenakan ia berasal dari klan terkenal, Uchiha.

"Ne, Chouchou. Apakah kau sering memeluk ayahmu?" meletakkan sumpitnya untuk sementara, Sarada menoleh ke kanan sambil menatap serius mata keemasan Chouchou, membuat dirinya berekspresi bingung sesaat.

"Haah? Pelukan? Hmm, agak sering sih, terutama jika dia membelikanku banyak keripik kentang rasa kesukaanku." gadis berkulit hitam itu terkekeh kecil mengingat beberapa kenangan yang berputar di otaknya.

Sarada dengan cepat tertunduk lesu dan mulai memakan bekalnya lagi, membuat Chouchou menepuk pundak kanannya pelan, "Hei, memangnya ada hubungan apa dengan ujian kelulusan dan apakah aku sering memeluk ayahku atau tidak?" tanyanya penasaran. Namun gadis bermarga Uchiha itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

* * *

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya ke teras rumahnya, dia melepas sepasang sepatu hitamnya dan menggeser pintu utama rumah keluarga Uchiha itu, "Aku pulang."

"..." Sarada terdiam, tak ada satupun jawaban dari dalam. Dia pun masuk dan mencari-cari apakah ada seseorang atau tidak di rumah, mulai dari ruang tamu sampai halaman belakang. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada ayah maupun ibunya. Masih beraut wajah bingung, Sarada masuk lagi dan berniat meletakkan tas pinggangnya di meja ruang tamu, sampai ia mendengar suara gumaman kecil dari balik sofa ruang tamu.

"Hnggh."

Rasa penasaran segera menghantui Sarada untuk mengendap-endap pelan dan mengintip dari atas sofa, hanya untuk menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai baju kasual lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan lengan kanan menutup kedua matanya, membuat gadis 12 tahun itu kaget setengah mati.

"Wakh—!" Sarada dengan cepat menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya dan langsung berjongkok dibalik sofa. Dirinya tak menyangka akan melihat ayahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, mengingat dia sendiri belum pernah melihat dirinya sedang tidur.

' _Kenapa Papa ada disini? Ah, mungkin Nanadaime-sama sedang tidak memberinya misi. Lalu di mana Mama? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika aku membuat Papa terbangun? Berpikirlah, Sarada!'_ pikirannya sedang bingung dilanda berbagai pertanyaan. Sampai akhirnya dia memilih berjinjit pelan-pelan dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja ruang tamu dan bergegas untuk pergi dari sana supaya tidak membangunkan ayahnya.

Namun sebersit keinginan dalam hati membuat Sarada melirik ke arah sofa dan lagi-lagi, mendatangi tempat ayahnya berada. Dengan perlahan dia mengintip dari samping, kedua tangannya mencengkeram lemah sandaran sofa berwarna kuning muda itu. Lengan kanan ayahnya tak lagi menutupi kedua matanya, melainkan telah terletak di atas dadanya, membuat Sarada dapat melihat seluruh wajah kepala keluarga Uchiha itu—meski mata kirinya masih tertutup poni—yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan untuk ukuran pria seumurnya.

' _Mungkin karena inilah terkadang aku mendengar ibu-ibu tetangga menggosipkan tentang betapa kerennya Papa.'_ gadis berambut hitam itu terkikik pelan dengan menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit lebih jauh sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di atas wajah Sasuke. Sarada terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sambil menatap wajah ayahnya, sampai—

 _PLIK._

Onyx bertemu onyx.

Pupil hitam Sarada melebar dengan cepat. Degup jantungnya melaju jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dirinya kaku. Tak sanggup menggerakkan apapun saking gugupnya. Matanya masih menatap mata hitam milik ayahnya—yang baru saja terbangun—sambil perlahan melepaskan pegangannya dari sandaran sofa.

"... Sarada?"

Dirinya dengan cepat menegakkan kembali kepalanya ke posisi normal dan berdiri tegak. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil yang sepertinya terpaksa ditarik dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya seakan-akan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh. S-selamat siang, Papa." Sarada menunjukkan sebuah cengiran yang membuat Sasuke teringat akan cengiran milik Sakura. Dirinya segera bangun dan duduk di sofa sambil menatap tas krem milik putrinya yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu yang terletak di depannya.

"Hn."

Beberapa detik berlalu, membuat yang mengisi kekosongan percakapan di antara mereka hanyalah suara jarum detik jam yang terus bergerak di dinding ruang tamu.

' _Ah, apa yang harus kubicarakan? Haruskah aku mengajak ngobrol Papa? Atau pergi ke kamar saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan Uchiha Sarada! Ini adalah kesempatan pertamamu mengobrol dengannya setelah sekian tahun shannaro!'_ lagi-lagi pikirannya berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sarada membuka mulutnya, " _Etto_ , Papa, m-minggu depan akan ada—"

"Duduklah."

"Eh?" Sarada mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke lagi, memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Manik onyx-nya melihat tangan kanan ayahnya menepuk pelan sofa di samping dirinya, mengisyaratkan agar Sarada duduk di situ. Berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya, Sarada pun berjalan dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hm?" pria berumur 32 tahun itu bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, namun hal simpel seperti ini membuat Sarada sangat kegirangan dalam hati karena akhirnya dia bisa mengobrol santai dengan ayahnya.

Tanpa sadar putri tunggal Sasuke dan Sakura itu sudah tersenyum sangat lebar, "Ah, _ano_ , Aburame-sensei bilang minggu depan tepatnya hari Senin adalah ujian kelulusan akademi." jelas Sarada.

' _Aburame... Shino ya?'_ pikir Sasuke. "Lalu?"

"Emm, aku sedikit gugup karena tanpa terasa sudah akan lulus dari akademi."

"... Fuh."

Sarada lagi-lagi memasang raut wajah bingung, matanya dengan cepat memandang ke Sasuke lagi, _'Apa Papa menertawakanku?'_

"Tak kusangka kau bisa gugup seperti itu, Sarada." seringai khas sang Uchiha yang menurun juga ke putrinya itu muncul mendadak di wajah Sasuke. Untuk beberapa detik Sarada tercengang mengetahui bahwa ayahnya memang benar-benar menertawakannya. Senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya lalu memukul lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak lulus aku akan malu kepada seluruh Konoha!"

"Dan Boruto."

 _JLEB!_

Dari segala hal buruk yang ada di dunia, dihina oleh Boruto karena dirinya tidak lulus ujian kelulusan akademi adalah salah satu yang paling ingin dihindari Sarada. Baru saja dirinya akan protes bahwa ia takkan kalah, Sarada tersadar akan fakta bahwa ayahnya mengetahui apa hal yang tidak disukainya.

Seperti ibunya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Sarada tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan, "Aku takkan kalah dari Boruto _shannaroo_!" dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan seakan-akan meninju udara.

 _PUK._

Tangan kanan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendarat di kepala Sarada dengan lembut dan mengusapnya pelan, membuatnya terkejut sekaligus deg-degan karena ini pertama kalinya ayahnya mengelus kepalanya seakan-akan dia bangga akan sikap Sarada barusan.

Kedua tangan Sarada bergetar pelan sambil mencengkeram ujung bajunya yang berwarna merah tua sambil sesekali melirik cepat Sasuke, _'Ah, aku ingin sekali memeluk Papa sekarang! Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Meminta izin atau langsung saja? Himawari bilang dia selalu memeluk Nanadaime-sama tanpa aba-aba sih, tapi masa aku begitu juga?'_

Mulut Sarada terbuka kecil, "Um, Papa—"

"Lho? Sarada? Sasuke-kun?"

Suara wanita yang muncul dari belakang pasangan ayah-anak Uchiha itu membuat keduanya segera memutar kepala mereka dan melihat Sakura yang sedang menenteng sekantung belanjaan dengan satu atau dua buah tomat mencuat dari plastik putih yang di bawanya.

Sebagian kecil dari hati gadis berambut hitam itu mengutuk timing perfect ibunya datang dan membuatnya tidak jadi memeluk ayahnya. Tapi Sarada segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya itu dan berusaha bersikap normal dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Mama. Baru dari mana?" kali ini Sarada memutar badannya agar bisa melihat ibunya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja membeli beberapa tomat untuk Papamu yang penggila tomat itu." Sakura dan Sarada tertawa pelan sementara sang pria yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan istrinya itu.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berjalan dan memasukkan seplastik tomat yang baru saja dibelinya ke dalam kulkas lalu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur menatap suami dan anaknya sambil terkekeh kecil dan menaruh tangan kiri di pinggangnya, mengundang ekspresi bingung Sasuke dan Sarada.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua telah mengobrol banyak, ya. Heheh, aku sangat senang melihatnya." Sakura terkekeh lagi. Wajahnya sangat menggambarkan ekspresi yang dia rasakan, yang tentu saja sangat bahagia.

Terdiam selama beberapa saat, Sarada tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat keluarganya bahagia secara lengkap, sampai sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya membuat Sarada memanggil Sakura.

"Ah, Mama Mama! Ada yang mau kukatakan!"

"Hm? Apa itu?" wanita 32 tahun itu berjalan ke dekat Sarada dan Sasuke duduk dan berhenti di belakang sofa berwarna kuning muda tersebut.

"Ah, itu, Aburame-sensei bilang ada peraturan baru mengenai kelulusan akademi yang akan diselenggarakan Senin depan." jawabnya.

"Peraturan baru? Dasar si _dobe_." komentar Sasuke.

"Apa itu, Sarada?" tanya Sakura, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sarada karena komentar cuek Sasuke barusan.

"Um, katanya pada hari kelulusan wali atau orangtua setiap murid harus datang ke akademi jam 10 pagi jadi," Sarada berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dan menarik nafas singkat.

"... aku mengharapkan Papa dan Mama akan datang hari itu."

Kesunyian melanda keluarga Uchiha itu selama beberapa detik. Tak ada sahutan maupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke atau Sakura. Sampai akhirnya wanita yang dulunya bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum lemah ke Sarada.

" _Etto_ , Sarada. Mama ada jadwal operasi di rumah sakit pada hari itu. Shizune-san sedang tidak bisa bekerja pada hari itu dan Mama harus menggantikannya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun saja yang pergi?" Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tampang harap-harap cemas.

"Aku tak bisa."

Tiga kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke membuat aura ketegangan di sekitar mereka bertiga bertambah. Sarada hanya terdiam, terkejut, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menampakkan kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

"Eh? Seingatku kau tak ada misi minggu ini!" protes Sakura.

"Naruto baru saja memberiku. Misi ini akan berlangsung selama seminggu."

"Biar aku saja yang bicara pada Naruto!"

"Kau sendiri bisa meminta perawat dan dokter lain untuk menggantimu, bukan?"

"Setidaknya tak bisakah kau luangkan waktu pertamamu bersama Sarada!?"

"HENTIKAN!"

Satu kata teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Sarada membuat kedua pasangan Uchiha itu terkejut dan langsung memandang satu-satunya putri mereka. Muka Sarada tertunduk lesu dan tampak terpaksa menarik senyum di bibirnya.

"Maksudku... kan sudah kubilang aku hanya 'berharap'. Kalau Mama dan Papa tidak bisa datang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini hanya upacara kelulusan." Sarada mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan sebuah senyum—yang Sakura dan Sasuke tahu adalah senyum palsu—dan beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

"..."

* * *

Mata onyx-nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dari balik kacamata merahnya. Gadis Uchiha itu langsung menghempaskan wajahnya ke boneka beruang berwarna coklat muda yang telah dimilikinya sejak kecil. Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk erat boneka raksasa tersebut sambil memandang smartphone-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur.

Dengan rasa malas, sedih, bercampur penasaran yang menghantui dirinya, Sarada menggapai smartphone ber-casing biru dongker itu dan mulai mengetik sebuah e-mail.

 **To : Baka Boruto**

 **Subject : Sebuah pertanyaan.**

 **Apa Nanadaime-sama akan datang minggu depan saat kelulusan akademi mendampingimu?**

Untuk beberapa saat Sarada mengutuk kebodohannya mengirim pesan kepada Boruto yang memperlihatkan betapa putus asa dirinya untuk bersama ayahnya. Dia lalu menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar pelan. Namun apa daya, dia hanya bisa menunggu apakah lelaki berambut kuning itu akan membalas pesannya atau tidak.

 _Drrt. Drrt._

Getaran sesaat yang berasal dari smartphone-nya membuat Sarada dengan cepat meraihnya dan membuka e-mail balasan tersebut. _'Cepat juga.'_ pikirnya.

 **From : Baka Boruto**

 **Re : Sebuah pertanyaan.**

 **Tumben kau menghubungiku masalah tou-chan. Dan soal itu, tentu saja ia akan datang! Masa' dia yang membuat peraturan dia sendiri tidak datang? Heheh, akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menjadi ninja yang akan melampauinya, 'ttebasa!**

Tangan Sarada berhenti bergerak dari yang semulanya ingin membalas dengan curhatan tentang keinginannya bersama ayahnya. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Dia bukan Himawari, tahu! Tak ada gunanya lagipula meminta Boruto agar Nanadaime-sama menghentikan misi Papa.'_

 **To : Baka Boruto**

 **Re : Sebuah pertanyaan.**

 **Souka. Arigatou ne sudah menjawab pertanyaanku.**

Dan Sarada segera meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya ke atas meja belajar kecil miliknya yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Otaknya sedang berkecamuk dengan berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan yang membuatnya gelisah.

' _Apakah Papa menyayangiku? Mama terlihat berusaha datang tetapi tidak bisa karena sibuk, sedangkan Papa langsung berkata tidak bisa tanpa berusaha sama sekali.'_ terdiam beberapa detik, Sarada langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding lagi.

' _Aku begitu bodoh. Jelas-jelas Papa menyayangiku dan Mama. Papa sudah melindungiku berkali-kali dari serangan musuh.'_ namun Sarada lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukul dinding.

 _BRAK!_

"Tapi tetap saja! Ini pertama kalinya dia di rumah denganku setelah sekian tahun! Tak bisakah dia meluangkan sedikit waktu saja?" akhirnya gadis 12 tahun itu mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, tetapi tetap menjaga volume suaranya kecil agar tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

 _KLEK!_

"Sarada! Ada apa dengan—"

Sakura berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat retakan berbentuk lingkaran di dinding dengan salah satu tangan putrinya mengepal dan membuat tampang seolah-olah tak bersalah. Memijit pelan pelipisnya, terkadang wanita itu sedikit menyesal anaknya mewarisi _superhuman strength_ miliknya itu dan melampiaskan kemarahan melalui pukulan. Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura menutup pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sarada.

"... Kau masih marah dengan kami, ya?"

Sarada melirik manik emerald ibunya dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi, "Tidak. Aku tidak marah kok."

"Yah, sepertinya retakan dinding itu tak bisa berbohong padaku."

"... Pfft." Sarada menahan tawanya dengan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya ke pelukan bantal yang dia pegang. Mau tidak mau, sebuah senyum kembali merekah di wajah cantiknya dan menatap kedua mata ibunya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak marah. Hanya... kecewa, mungkin."

"Kecewa ya. Aku juga sering merasakan perasaan kecewa." Sakura menatap jendela kamar Sarada dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mama? Kecewa? Tentang apa?"

"Banyak hal, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya."

Sarada menatap serius wajah Sakura dan menyadari ada banyak kesedihan di masa lalu yang terpampang di wajah ibunya, namun semua itu segera sirna ketika wanita bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah putrinya, membuat Sarada dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal lagi. Jari telunjuk tangan kirinya membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di seprai berwarna biru muda miliknya, gugup untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Ne, Mama. Apakah Papa menyayangiku?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar melesat dengan cepat dari mulut putrinya membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia menggeser tubuhnya sehingga lebih dekat dengan Sarada.

"Tentu saja! Papamu memang sedikit dingin dan cuek, tapi Mama yakin dia sangat menyayangimu, Sarada." murid asuhan Kakashi itu berusaha meyakinkan Sarada yang masih kelihatan ragu.

"Lalu mengapa ia tak mau datang minggu depan?" kedua manik onyx-nya berusaha menghindari tatapan ibunya. Tangannya makin erat mencengkeram bantal yang ada di pelukannya.

"Sarada, Mama yakin ia sangat ingin datang. Tapi misi dari Hokage membuatnya tidak bisa datang. Dan Mama juga ada tugas yang mendesak hari itu, _gomen ne._ " mendengar suara sayu Sakura, Sarada tak sanggup lebih jauh lagi mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Sarada dan tersenyum lebar, "Hari kelulusan itu ulangtahun-mu, bukan? Mama janji ulangtahun-mu kali ini akan dihadiri kami berdua setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Bagaimana?"

Mau tak mau, kedua mata Sarada seperti mendapatkan pencerahan, wajahnya tak lagi sayu dan melepaskan pelukannya dari bantal. Bayangan bahwa ulangtahun-nya kali ini akan dirayakan bersama ayahnya membuat munculnya perasaan geli seakan-akan ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya yang menjalar sampai ke dadanya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah!"

"Dan kau mau hadiah apa? Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan hadiah tahun ini." tanya Sakura. Dirinya senang karena Sarada kembali bersemangat.

"Ah, itu, tidak usah Mama. Aku sudah senang kok." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura menatap putri tunggalnya itu dengan tatapan _apa-kau-yakin?_ dan Sarada mengangguk kecil. Anak dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki itu tersenyum lega dan beranjak dari kasur.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Berjuanglah untuk ujiannya, oke?" dan sebelum Sarada sempat menjawab apapun, Sakura memajukan tubuhnya dan merangkul lembut tubuh putrinya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu, membuat Sarada memeluknya balik dan sebersit keinginan dalam hatinya tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat yang disukainya itu. Namun apa daya karena sepuluh detik kemudian Sakura melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum padanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Sarada terdiam dan tertunduk lagi, lalu dengan lirih berkata, "Sebenarnya... aku hanya ingin pelukan dari Papa."

* * *

Enam Juli, di Konohagakure.

Suara ribut serangga yang hinggap di berbagai pohon membuat ramai suasana heboh saat musim panas di desa Konoha. Bunga-bunga nadeshiko merah muda yang sudah lama bermekaran sejak musim ini dimulai setengah bulan lalu menambah semarak hari kelulusan murid-murid di Akademi Ninja Konoha.

"Selamat, Sarada!"

Sorak sorai teman-teman seangkatannya memenuhi gerbang akademi ketika gadis Uchiha itu memegang _head_ _protector_ miliknya, sebuah ikat kepala yang menandakan bahwa dia akhirnya seorang ninja, layaknya kedua orangtuanya.

"Ah, punyamu berwarna merah tua!" Chouchou menunjuk ikat kepala milik Sarada yang berada di genggaman dirinya.

"Yah, aku memintanya dari Aburame-sensei. Punya Mama juga berwarna merah tua." dia tersenyum sebelum kedua tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memasang _protector_ berlambang Konoha itu di dahinya.

"Lihat lihat! Punyaku lebih keren dari milikmu, dattebasa! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu saat!"

Teriakan yang sangat familiar membuat Sarada dan Chouchou menoleh ke arah kanan dan menemukan Boruto sedang memamerkan ikat kepalanya ke Hokage Ketujuh yang hanya tertawa lepas bersama istrinya, Uzumaki Hinata dan putrinya Himawari yang ikut datang mendampingi kakaknya. Terlihat juga banyak murid-murid lain yang mengelilingi keluarga Uzumaki itu, yang tentu saja lagi mengagumi sang Nanadaime.

Manik onyx Sarada menjelajahi sekeliling halaman akademi. Seluruh murid berkumpul bersama keluarganya, atau setidaknya bersama sepupu atau paman mereka. Seperti Shikadai bersama orangtuanya, Temari dan Shikamaru yang kelihatan malas mendatangi acara seperti ini.

"Hee, _head protector_ itu terlihat bagus di kepalamu!" komentar Akimichi Karui, ibu Chouchou, sambil terkekeh bangga akan prestasi anaknya.

"Ya, ya! Bagaimana jika kita langsung ke Yakiniku Q sekarang? _Tou-san_ akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya!" timpal Chouji yang membuat mata sahabat sang Uchiha itu berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Yay!" Chouchou melompat kecil kegirangan dan berlari pelan ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di dekat gerbang utama Akademi Ninja. Sampai dia tersadar akan sesuatu dan berbalik melambai pada Sarada.

"Saradaa! Kau ulangtahun hari ini, bukan? Ikut saja bersama kami! Boleh, kan?" Chouchou menatap Chouji dan Karui yang mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan putri tunggal mereka.

Sarada tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak. Terima kasih Chouchou, _baa-san_ , dan _jii-san_. Aku akan langsung pulang saja."

"Yakin? Baiklah, tapi kau harus cerita padaku tentang perayaannya besok, oke?" Chouchou mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berlari lagi, mengikuti orangtuanya dan pergi dari akademi.

Sarada terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke besi _protector_ miliknya dan tersenyum kecil, _'Aku yakin Mama dan Papa akan bangga.'_ pikirnya, tetapi dengan cepat dia tersadar akan fakta bahwa kedua orangtuanya sedang sibuk bekerja dan tak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusan membuatnya sedikit bersedih. Gadis itu menyeret kedua kakinya melangkah ke luar gerbang, menuju rumahnya. Namun tak sampai sepuluh langkah ia keluar, sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang membuat Sarada menoleh.

"Sarada!"

Dan menemukan seorang Uchiha Sakura melambaikan tangan kanannya—yang masih memakai jas laboratorium putih panjang khas miliknya itu—dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Sarada terkejut dengan keberadaan ibunya, yang seharusnya masih berada di rumah sakit dan bukannya di sini.

"Mama? Kenapa Mama di sini? Bukankah ada jadwal operasi yang mendesak?" tanya Sarada sambil berlari ke arah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit terengah-engah, mungkin dia terburu-buru lari dari rumah sakit ke sini, pikirnya.

"Ahaha, jadwal operasinya dimajukan jadi sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Mama langsung bergegas ke sini, tetapi sepertinya aku sangat terlambat, ya?" ucapnya sambil melihat banyak murid bersama orangtua mereka dari balik dinding pembatas antara halaman dalam akademi dan jalan.

"Oh, itu hanya upacara kok. Aku sangat senang Mama datang! Lihat, _head protector_ -ku sama seperti Mama!" Sarada menunjuk ikat kepala miliknya yang berwarna merah tua itu, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengelus kepala anaknya bangga.

"Ya, sama persis sepertiku! Heheh, Mama sangat bangga padamu." Sakura dengan cepat memeluk Sarada lagi, kali ini lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Setelah sekitar setengah menit, Saradalah yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura, tetapi mendadak senyum di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan dengan tampang sedih.

"Papa... tetap takkan hadir, ya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan putrinya. Namun bukannya menjawab, dia malah semakin terkekeh kecil, "Fuh, soal itu, ya. Hmm, sepertinya Mama tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang satu ini."

"Eh? Memangnya ada ap—!"

Sarada tiba-tiba saja merasakan tubuhnya ditarik lembut oleh seseorang dari belakang. Belum sempat Sarada bereaksi apa-apa, sebuah tangan besar merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang dirinya. Yang terlihat sekilas di mata onyx-nya hanyalah ujung sebuah jubah panjang berwarna hitam gelap. Mendadak sebuah perasaan nyaman sekaligus hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang sangat familiar, namun saking cepatnya semua hal itu terjadi, dia bahkan tak sempat berkata apapun sampai sebuah kalimat menyadarkan dirinya.

" _Otanjobi omedeto_ , Sarada."

Kedua pupil hitamnya terbelalak lebar, _'Suara ini... perasaan familiar ini...'_

"Papa!?"

Masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sarada dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, bertatap mata dengan ayahnya yang sedang merangkulnya lembut. Matanya masih terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di penglihatannya.

Sarada mulai merasakan butiran air yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, gejolak dalam hatinya tak bisa ia tahan lebih lama lagi. Dirinya berputar dan kedua tangannya meraih tubuh pria berambut hitam itu, memeluknya balik, kali ini sangat erat. Seakan-akan dia tidak akan melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Gadis Uchiha itu membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dada ayahnya, membasahi jubah hitam miliknya oleh air mata yang bercucuran.

"Papa bodooh! Kenapa Papa harus pergi bertahun-tahun!? Aku tak tahu misi apa yang Papa lakukan dan kenapa sekarang Papa ada di sini mengagetkanku, tapi kalau saja Papa tidak pulang hari ini merayakan ulang tahunku aku pasti akan mengejar Papa sampai ujung dunia _shannaroooo_!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke—yang di mana ia tak merasa sakit sama sekali—sementara sang ayah hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau itu... benar-benar menyebalkan ya, Sarada."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang, bahagia melihat putrinya akhirnya bisa memeluk ayah yang ia rindukan sejak dulu. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sarada tidak lagi dipenuhi emosi kemarahan lalu berhenti memukul tubuh Sasuke dan mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Oh, Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada-chan?"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura, membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ino?" sahut Sakura.

"Ya, _forehead_. Sai dan Inojin baru saja pulang duluan. Meski ini hari kelulusan tetap saja tokoku tidak tutup. Dan apa yang sedang kalian bertiga lakukan di pinggir jalan begini? Ah, aku tahu! Mumpung kalian bertiga hadir sebagai keluarga Uchiha yang lengkap di hari penting seperti ini, aku akan memfoto kalian!" ucap wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu sambil mengeluarkan smartphone ber- _casing_ ungu tua miliknya.

"Eeehh? Tunggu, Ino—!" perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika Sarada menahan tangannya dan tersenyum, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan hal ini. Terdiam beberapa saat, Sakura tersenyum menyerah dan berpaling ke putrinya.

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkannya." dan begitu ia selesai berbicara, Sarada menarik kedua orangtuanya berdekatan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di lengan kanan Sasuke dan lengan kiri Sakura, merangkul mereka berdua dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat.

"Sudah siap keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini? Bilang ' _shannaroo_ '!"

 _KLIK!_

* * *

"Ne, ne, Sarada. Cepat ceritakan padaku seperti apa perayaan ulangtahunmu! Oh, oh, apa kau mendapat hadiah? Apa kau menyukai hadiahnya? Apa hadiahnya, Sarada?" Chouchou membombardir sahabatnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat gadis bermanik onyx itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mendapat kado apa-apa. Tapi aku mendapat hadiah yang jauh lebih menyenangkan!" jawabnya.

"Hee, apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Hehe, tentu saja pelukan dari Mama dan Papa _shannaroo_!"

 **Tamat.**

* * *

Author's Note :

 ***** _ **Otanjobi omedeto**_ **: Selamat ulang tahun.**

Akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic. Gelindingan sana sini nyari inspirasi akhirnya dapet juga. Fanfic ini dimaksudkan bersetting setelah Naruto Gaiden dan sebelum kelulusan (jadi headcanon saya gitu).

Meskipun Sasuke itu sudah pulang, saya berpikir mungkin Sarada sebenarnya masih agak canggung atau nervous karena setelah 12 tahun (seingat dia) akhirnya bertemu tou-san nya dan memiliki kehidupan keluarga yang normal. Dan akhirnya memilih menggunakan "Papa Mama" karena canon nya emang gitu di manga.

Dan yang paling penting, anggap aja rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sebelumnya dihancurin Sakura udah diperbaiki sama Shizune. Di sini Sarada udah temenan baik sama Himawari (tempat curhat daddy issue selain Chouchou/plak).

Bingung harus buat Sakura manggil Sasuke tetep pake-kun apa anata (chapter 9 omfg) tapi bahasa Indonesia nya "sayang" ya jadi males/dilempar sendal. Sebenarnya saya juga gak tau misi apa yang dilakuin Sasuke/dilindes. Sakura juga sebenarnya mendengar keinginan Sarada pas keluar kamar heheh.

Dan sayalah yang membuat peraturan baru bahwa orangtua harus datang di upacara kelulusan muahaha/beneran dibunuh.

*sebelum mati nebar hint hint BoruSara dengan teknologi Konoha yang sudah maju*

Oh, hal yang penting. Foto SSS Family yang dipotret Ino akhirnya dipajang di samping foto Tim 7 di ruang tamu hehehe.

Oke terakhir HAPPY SS MONTH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARADA AND SASUKEEEE! (AND HIMAWARI)

*dan maafin saya yang sudah membombardir fanfic ini dengan kata-kata "Shannaroo!"

-Aya


End file.
